fairy_tail_shippudenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lullaby
|kanji= |rōmaji= Rarabai |alias= Mass Murder Curse Magic (集団呪殺魔法 Jūdan Jusatsu Mahō)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Page 21 |race= Demon (Etherious) |gender= |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Pink |hair= |blood= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Zeref |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Earth Land (former) |status=Deceased |relatives= |magic= Sound Magic |weapons= |manga debut= Chapter 12 (Flute Form) Chapter 20 (Demon Form) |anime debut= Episode 5 (Flute Form) Episode 8 (Demon Form) |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Lullaby ( Rarabai) is an Etherious, one of Zeref's evil creations from the Books of Zeref and a Living Magic spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 2-4 Appearance Lullaby has two forms and thus, two appearances. It has its initial and default Flute Form and its Demon Form. While in its flute form it is unable to speak, move or take action; and its size is nearly 50 centimeters in length. It has a skull with three eyes on one end, and an oval-like cutout in the skull's brow. On the other end, there are root-like cutouts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Page 17 When the flute transforms into its Demon form, it becomes an extremely tall beast that has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There are many cutouts in its body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Page 20 History The flute was once just a tool for "murder by curse" at first, which means that it curses the target and causes them to die. After getting into Dark Mage Zeref's hands, he further developed it into a magical flute, called Mass Murder Curse Magic that is capable of putting a death curse on everyone who hears its melody except for the Caster. Synopsis Lullaby arc Erigor hoped to use this to kill the Guild Masters at their meeting. As Kageyama failed to carry out the mission due to regret for his actions, Lullaby transformed into its Demon form to feast on souls. However, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet were able to easily defeat the Demon flute. Once reverted to flute form, the light in its eyes and mouth faded away and his face cracked, eternally broken. It currently is in the Council's hands.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 21, Pages 2-14 Magic and Abilities Sound Magic: Lullaby has the ability, while in flute form, to be played. When it is played, it produces a song that, if heard, will cause everyone, except for the caster, to die.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 17-18 Magic Beam: While in its Demon form, Lullaby is able to fire a magical beam from its mouth through a Magic Seal that is powerful enough to destroy an entire mountain in a single shot and the magnitude of such attack is enough to scare a battalion of the Fiore Royal Army into a full retreat.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 8 Demon Form: Lullaby has the ability to transform into a large beast with three red eyes, two arms, two legs, and one head. Various cutouts are also seen from its body. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Lullaby appears in Fairy Tail's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. It is one of the most powerful bosses in the game. Like most of the game's large-sized creatures Lullaby's size is greatly reduced.Fairy Tail Portable Guild Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen It is also split into three different forms to fight as a boss on three entirely different fields in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Lullaby References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Spells Category:Needs Help Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased